Anubis Again
by HannahMontana-SG1lover
Summary: Anubis has a habbit of attacking at the wrong time. SamJack relationship established. I don't own SG1.


Anubis Again

It was a beautiful day in Colorado Springs. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. There was some commotion coming from the O'Neill household, but that was quite normal on Monday mornings.

The O'Neill's were an odd family. Major General Jack O'Neill is Active duty Air Force and is in charge of a Top Secret Facility known as Stargate Command. Dr. Samantha O'Neill is a retired Air Force Major who is a consultant in the Fields of Theoretical Astrophysics and Quantum Mechanics. And she also has Top Security clearance. Trevor is the oldest. He has been playing Ice Hockey since he learned to walk. Next come the twins, Stephanie and Louise. Stephanie is a figure skater. She has been skating ever since she has been big enough to climb into her brother's skates. She is also one of the best trumpet players in her school band. Louise is a singer. When she is not singing she has her nose buried in a book. You can almost never find her doing anything other than the two. The O'Neill household also consists of a Golden Retriever named Levi, a black cat named Isis, and two finches named Mimi and Tweety. Isis is constantly on the prowl trying to get a taste of Mimi and Tweety, which keeps Levi on his toes.

Jack O'Neill just got a call from Stargate Command (The SGC) and found out that he and Samantha needed to leave for a while to save the planet from the hands of Anubis and his super soldiers.

"Kids get down here now! We need to talk!" Jack O'Neill said.

Trevor, Stephanie and Louise ran down the stairs of their house in a hurry, not wanting to get their Father any madder than he already is.

"What ever it is they did it!" Trevor said as he pointed to Stephanie and Louise.

"Hey!" The twins said at the same time.

"None of you are in trouble, your father and I just need to tell you something. Your father and I need to leave for a while. We're not quite sure how long we're going to be gone, but while we are gone your cousin Cassie will be coming over to watch you." Samantha said.

"Sweet!" Trevor said.

"Why do you guys have to go?" The twins asked.

"Well your mom has to go and look through a telescope at a Black hole with some other egg heads…" Jack started. Samantha hit his arm playfully like she has done for years. "And I have to go and baby-sit them." Jack finished.

"Is this another one of those top secret ya' can't tell us what you are really doing?" Trevor asked, sounding more like his father all the time.

"You know better than to ask about a thing like that." Samantha responded.

"Top secret means I don't tell you, I don't tell anyone, you don't tell anyone, hence the word SECRET!" Jack explained enthusiastically.

"Awww, Dad!" All three kids whined in unison.

"Hey! Go! Move it, we leave in two minutes!" Jack ordered.

Trevor, Stephanie, and Louise all ran up the stairs in a hurry to finish getting ready so that they wouldn't be late for school.

"Jack, You know that they will figure it out sooner or later. With them sooner is far more likely." Samantha said

"Yah! Much sooner. They got your brain." Jack responded

"Why thank you." Samantha said right as the kids ran down the stairs and stopped in a straight line right in front of Samantha and Jack. Trevor was saluting and they had all of their stuff in hand. The whole family walked out of the house and got into Jack's dark military green truck. After dropping Trevor, Stephanie, and Louise off at school they proceeded to The SGC.

As Trevor, Stephanie, and Louise walked into the school they grumbled. "It's not fair." Stephanie started out.

"They never tell us anything." Louise finished.

"Do you always have to finish each other's sentences?" Trevor asked annoyed.

"Yeah!" Stephanie, and Louise said in unison as they stomped there feet and gave him the look.

"They gotta' know we'll figure it out" Trevor replied. And with that they went their separate ways and went to class.

As Sam and Jack arrive at the SGC they head to the Briefing Room. When they get there they find General Hammond sitting at the head of the table, hands folded, waiting patiently.

"Well, General, fancy meeting you here." Jack said with his usual sarcasm.

"Jack, Sam it's good to see you too. This is big, so someone needed to fill you in on the details in person, so I volunteered."

"It's good to see you too, Sir." Sam replied as they took their seats at the table.

"You can no doubt guess that the problem is Anubis." General Hammond began.

"Duh" Jack interrupted.

"Anubis has knowledge of Ancient technology and weapons." General Hammond continued.

"And he would like nothing better than to destroy Earth, since we have been his biggest enemy" Sam included.

"Exactly. We have recently picked up some intelligence that he has been rebuilding his army of super soldiers and has been working on a new weapon, using Ancient technology. Your mission is to destroy his new weapon and take out the Queen Symbiote before she can spawn again." General Hammond stated.

"Well that sounds easy compared to the whole armband thing when we had to destroy Apophis's new ship." Jack said.

"I don't think this mission will be that easy. Anubis has strong defenses in and out of the compound; he also has patrols of super solders surrounding the compound at all times. This is going to be a hard nut to crack." General Hammond told them.

"This won't be a problem Sir. We can handle it. When do we leave?" Sam asked.

"You two, and the SG-3 Marines leave in thirty minutes." General Hammond said.

"Yes, Sir." Sam and Jack said at the exact same time. They stood up and headed to the Ready room to get geared up.

Exactly Twenty-Five minutes later SG-3 and the two remaining members of SG-1 were standing at the bottom of the ramp as the voice of Walter Harriman the 'gate technician rang out through the room "Chevron Seven Locked." And the gate sprung to life with and a bright blue whoosh of water bolted trough the center of the gate and back into the great stone ring.

"Lets take the second star to the right and straight on 'till morning." Jack said

"Yes Sir!" Colonel Makepeace the leader of SG-3 said as they all walked through the gate.

"Did Major General O'Neill just quote Peter Pan?" Walter Harriman asked.

"And Star Trek." General Hammond stated matter of factly.

The school bell just rang and the hallways were jammed packed. At the front of the school Trevor, Stephanie, and Louise were looking for their cousin Cassie who was going to pick them up from school and watch them when their parent are gone. Cassie was leaning up against her car waiting for the trio to get out of school. Right as Cassie spotted the trio, Stephanie said, "Look there's cousin Cassie!" The trio walked over to Cassie.

"Hey cousin Cassie!" Louise said.

"Hey you guys. I've missed you!" Cassie responded.

"We've missed ya' to cuz'." Trevor said.

"Come on. I'll open the trunk for ya'll to put your stuff in so you'll have leg room." Cassie said as she opened up her trunk. The three put all of their stuff into the trunk and got into the car. Cassie closed up the trunk and hopped into the car, buckled her seatbelt and started the car. "So Trevor you have hockey practice right?" Cassie asked.

"Yep." Trevor answered.

"And Stephanie you have skating practice right?" Cassie asked.

"Yes I do." Stephanie said.

"Ok. Off we go into the wild blue yonder…" Cassie said as she drove to the rink.

Two hours later Cassie, Trevor, Stephanie, and Louise were at home and Louise was cooking dinner. "How is dinner coming along?" Cassie asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Great! It'll be done in about five minutes." Louise said.

"Ok I'll tell the other two." Cassie said.

About ten minutes later the four of them were happily eating the dinner that Louise had made.

Jack, Sam, and SG-3 encountered heavy resistance in getting into the compound, but having dealt with similar situations before they had the experience and strategy to make it past the patrols and into the compound.

After about a week of the same routine, the kids started to get worried. Cassie thought that a call to General Hammond might be a good idea. So she called the number to Hammond's office. "Hammond." The General stated.

"Hi Grandpa George, this is Cassie." Cassie said.

"Well hello Cassie. Is anything wrong?" General Hammond asked.

"No. The kids are really worried about Jack, and Sam so I was hoping that you have heard something." Cassie asked.

"NO. I'm sorry I haven't heard anything yet, but I'm sure that they are ok. I mean they have died what three or four times and they have never been able to stay that way. Thank God for the Asguard. We have them standing by in case of an emergency." General Hammond encouraged Cassie.

"Thanks Grandpa George." Cassie said

"No problem Cassie." Hammond said

They both hung up the phone and Cassie went into the living room to find the kids, knowing most likely that Louise will be reading, Trevor would be watching hockey, and Stephanie would be watching Skating with the Stars. Just as she thought, Louise was reading _Lord of the Rings:_ _The Fellowship of the Ring, _Stephanie was watching Skating with the Stars, and Trevor was in the other room-watching hockey. "Trevor, Stephanie, Louise your parents haven't checked in with the Commander yet, but I'm sure they'll be fine." Cassie said.

"Why haven't they checked in yet?" Trevor asked.

"They are probably having trouble communicating because a black hole can cause interference. It's nothing to worry about." Cassie assured them.

"Are you sure?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm positive." Cassie answered.

"One-hundred percent?" Louise asked.

"Yes, now why don't you get back to doing what ever it was that you were doing?" Cassie suggested.

"Ok." Trevor, Stephanie, and Louise all said at the same time.

Jack, Sam and SG-3 have successfully set several charges of C4 in key positions through out Anubis's base. The plan was to set them in key places where they would do the most damage but not be discovered. After the charges were set, the six SGC members exited the compound and headed for the 'gate. Unfortunately getting back to the 'gate was more difficult than they thought it would be and they got captured.

"How did you get here without alerting my sensors?" Anubis asked Jack.

"I told you. I don't know." Jack said.

"You will tell me what I want to know!" Anubis snarled, eyes glowing.

"He doesn't know anything!" Sam yelled at Anubis. At that very moment, Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asguard Fleet beamed Jack, Sam, and SG-3 up to his very advanced ship called the O'Neill.

"Thor! Old buddy! Great timing!" Jack said as he patted the little gray alien on the back.

"O'Neil, are you ready to go home?" Thor asked.

"Why yes, Thor I am." Jack answered.

"O'Neill, I am picking up several explosions emanating from the planet's surface." Thor stated in his alien voice.

"Woo Hoo!" the six SGC personnel cheered at the same time.

"That should slow down Anubis' plans to destroy Earth, at least for a little while. Sam stated.

"Mission Accomplished! Lets go home Thor." Jack suggested.

"As you wish O'Neill." Thor said as he nodded his head.

"Cassie they have to be here! I can't skate without my Mom and Dad!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Don't worry, they'll be here." Cassie told her.

"Stephanie! Have you gone up yet?" Sam asked.

"No1 and thank god your here. I don't know if I could skate without you guys here." Stephanie said to her Mom and Dad.

"The next skater is Stephanie O'Neill." Said the announcer.

Stephanie went out there and skated a flawless Short Program and that brought her into first place. After her skate they went to the other arena where Trevor's hockey game was going on. After the longest hockey game in the history of Colorado Springs Trevor and his team walked away with the first place trophy and the state title! So that's the story of the O'Neill's.


End file.
